Hunter in Black
by Horrordragon-lit
Summary: Angelica and her friends as went to party late at night before school started, only to meet a dreadful being
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot sunny, clear day in August ,with the first of school days on the way. Many of the parents went to the store with their children, while the teachers prepared their classroom. It was the Sunday before the first day of school and many last time school shoppers were scrambling to buy school supplies.  
"Mom", the child whined.  
The mother didn't reply.  
"Mom", the child still whined, and the mother still didn't reply.  
"MOM", the child yelled.  
"What", the mother finally replied.  
"Do we really have to buy all this, I mean we should be spending money on my new school clothes", the girl complained.  
"Yes", the mother answered.  
"But-"  
"No… you need these school supplies, and besides I already bought you some new clothes"  
"NO, those clothes make look like some… loser. I'M POPULAR, which means I'm-"  
"Now you listen here, I don't care if your popular or not. But NO CHILD OF MINE IS GONNA TALK TO ME LIKE THAT", the mother proclaimed.  
The daughter looked at the mother with a 'oh no you didn't' expression on her face. As the mother and daughter continue on through the store. The daughter glance to the right and saw three girls at the clothing and jewelry section of the store. One of them wave at her, the girl waved back then look at her mother. Once she was satisfied that her mother was busy looking for school supplies. She ran towards her three girls.  
"Hey, Angelica", said one of the girls with the dark reddish brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Hey girls, how it going", said Angelica, while she flipped her black curly hair.  
"Oh same as usual dealing with our parents, who bitch bout us getting some supplies, not give us clothes, and so much other crap", said the black girl with very curly hair, with her tips dyed violet.  
"And you, Gloria", said Angelica.  
"Well, there's a party at eleven tonight", said Gloria while gently brushing her hand in her red hair, "Khadjah and Zacky are goanna take us there, right"  
"Uh-huh", said Khadjah.  
"I also heard that Anthony, Joshua, TJ, and PJ are going to be there, so I don't know what ya'll know. But this senior going to score something tonight", said Zacky pointing at herself.  
Angelica, Gloria, and Khadjah laughed at that. After all of those guys are the hottest guys in the school, and rumor has it that they are supposedly amazing… in more ways than one. Angelica looked behind her and saw her mother at the distance, she thought to herself for a minute. She didn't want her mother to come over here and cramp her style, as old school as she is.  
"Hey, before I go pick me up at ten", said Angelica.  
"Sure thing girl, see ya then", said Gloria.  
Then angelica sneaked backed towards her mother, and with success, her mother didn't detect any ounce of mischievous behavior from her.

It was 9 o'clock and everything in the house was quite, with the exception of living room, which was large and decorated with very decorative furniture. The room was being occupied by the Angelica's mother. Who was watching TV not knowing of what her daughter was up to. Up on the second, stood another large room, and if one were to look. It would be something you would only see in some teenager's fantasy. She had just finish doing her hair, and started doing her makeup. She had a hard time choosing between her purple and hot pink eye shadow. She was wearing a black tank top with a smiley face on it and a short skirt, while wearing some brown high heels. It was almost 10 o'clock, and Angelica needed to make a choice quick. So she quickly began putting on the hot pink eye shadow. Then she grabbed her purse and begun to open her window, and carefully and quietly climb down. Once on the ground, she dared not make a noise as she darted towards the street. Once there she waited for seven more minutes until her friends came.  
"Angelica", they cried.  
"Hey", Angelica said as she jumped into Zakcy's car.  
As they drove off, Angelica looked behind her, and suddenly her happy expression left as it was soon replaced with the look of curiosity. She wanted to doubt what she saw, it was a man; but there was something off about it. The man was slender and tall, had the be at least 6 feet or even higher. He was wearing a black business suit with a red bow tie, his arms were almost touching the ground. Skin was snow white, like this man has never been in the sun; but that isn't was caught her eye. He had a face, but nothing was there as if it was blank…


	2. pt1

It was a long ride towards the party, as the wind brushed against the girl's hair and car. Thoughts of how amazing the night was going to be rushed through their minds, with the exception of Angelica; whose thoughts still fixated on the man she saw. Somewhere inside her mind, she felt as if she met had him before, but can't remember. She never put much thought into something like this, nor wanted to. But she couldn't shake that eerie feeling that the sight of that man gave her.

"Angelica…"

Angelica didn't respond.

"… Angelica…"

Angelica still didn't respond.

"ANGELICA"

"Wha- whoa … what!?", Angelica replied.

"Ugh… girl you need quite daydreaming, we're here", said Khadjah.

Before Angelica could say anything, she looked up and saw a large opening in a corn field filled with her classmates dancing and drinking; with their vehicles blasting music from either on the radio or the CD players. The girls got out of Zacky's car and eagerly preceded towards the crowd, already boys started to approach and flirt with them. While Angelica's friends talked to the hoard of boys, Angelica's thoughts still lingered with the sight of that man. As she calmly walked through the dancing crowd, she looked around her, and saw only everyone around her just dancing to the music, then she blinked for one second. As soon as she opens her eyelids, her pupils shrank. It was the same man she saw before, black suit, long arms, real tall, and a blank face. He was in the crowd, while everyone danced the night away. Jumping up and down, yet he was the only one not moving. Instead he was just standing there not doing anything, expect staring… at her. She stood there for a minute with her eyes fixated on him. Until, she felt something on her left shoulder.

"Hey"

"Ahh", screamed Angelica as she turned around.

"Whoa, whoa easy, it just me"

It was another of her classmates, Benny he was the quarterback on the football team.

"What she doing here, Benny"

Benny looked behind him and saw his ex-girlfriend and co-caption of the cheerleading squad, Megan.

"Um excuse me, but this party is open to everyone, bitch", proclaimed Angelica.

"Everyone, except you caption", said Megan.

"Umm Angelica, would you mind if talk to her for a sec, alone", said Benny.

He grabbed Megan's arm and walked her over towards his Hummer.

"Megan, I said it once and I'm gonna saying it again, leave me alone"

"But baby-"

"No, I told we can't go on like this, not anymore IT'S OVER"

"But-"

"We broke up three weeks ago, because you were so possessive of me, ok. I can't even… be with my friends and family that happen to be the opposite sex. Without you going psycho, hell even being with my newborn baby sister, you treat her like the enemy"

"But I-"

"NO … look at you. You have no friends because you treat everyone like shit, as if you own them. No, for fuck sake LEAVE ME ALONE and move the fuck on", Benny yelled before leaving her.

As he walked away from Megan, she began to sob. Fearing that others will look at her and mock her, she ran deep into the corn field. Angelica was standing at the exact spot where she talked to Benny.

"Hey, sorry about that", he apologized.

"No problem, the whole school knew about your break up", Angelica laughed

"… yeah", so Benny and Angelica began talking to each other, as the night went on.

Meanwhile, Megan was still upset with the truth. But couldn't accept it, until she heard a noise, she quickly turned around and saw nothing. Then heard another noise, but still nothing. That was when she realized that she wasn't in the corn field anymore, but instead in the forest that was located behind the corn field.

"Guys, if this some kinda sick joke than it's not funny", she said, ignoring the fact she was from her partying class mates.

But there was no reply or a hint of laughter heard. Eventually Megan got sick of it and went even deeper into the woods. As with each step she took the noises she heard became more frequent and louder. Then suddenly it stopped, for once she felt calm and … alone. She stopped and trace her thoughts, then she heard footsteps quite ones. Megan who is already annoyed looked behind her but saw nothing. But when she looked in front of her, she froze in place. She was staring at someone wearing a black suit and a red tie; who was also very tall, this puzzled her. She looked at the person and saw a his face, but there was something wrong. It was a man; obviously, but his face. Before she could do anything, she felt something press hard on her right arm. She glanced at her arm and saw a something swirling around it, like a… tentacle. When this came into thought, Megan tried to dart off back into the corn field. But wasn't given the opportunity, as another tentacle wrapped around her legs and hip. She was going to scream, but couldn't since a hand covered her mouth. A large, very skeletal looking hand with skin pure white as snow prevented a single peep from escaping her lips.


	3. pt3

"Heh heh, Lee where are we going baby", said a drunken red head, while holding the his hand of someone.

"Heh heh, just over here"

As they walked deeper into a corn field, they stumbled more; along with becoming more and more disoriented.

"Baby", the girl said as she tugged at her lover's arm. He gives in into her requests and kisses her passionately. While they were doing that, a black tentacle slid from between the corn stalks; and brushes up against the girl's leg. At first she didn't feel it, until it happened again.

"Hey did you-"

Before she could finish she was snatched up into the air held, by a single black tentacle.

"No"

"Ahh help me", the girl screamed.

Within a split second, another tentacle came out of the vast corn stalks, and sliced her down the middle. Blood splattered all over the teenage boy, as he spit out the blood from his mouth while trying to breathe. A third tentacle came out of the brush of corn and slithered towards him. He looked over to the left and saw it, before he could even move a muscle. The tentacle darted into his mouth when he tried to scream. Like an arrow periecing the wood of a target sign.

Meanwhile, at the party, the teens were drunker than ever. Some of them were throwing up everything in their stomachs, and yet still continuing to drink more. As they partied even harder, it... was coming closer to his prey, the hunt has begun.

"Ha ha, bitch wanna hook up with me, huh boys", said one teenage boy drunkenly, while he sat on top of his truck; with two of his peers looking and laughing. While still drunk, the teen boy tumbles off his vehicle. His friends laughed at him, but after several minutes he didn't get up. "…Hey… hey brah", called one of the teens.

He didn't respond.

"Hey, are you alright brah", called the other teen.

He didn't respond, the two looked at each other for few minutes. Then they walked over to the other side of the truck, only to see a spilled can of beer lying on the ground. While one of them bent down to pick it up, the other heard a soft thud. He turned around and saw nothing at first, but he looked closely at the ground. Something caught his eye, a playboy magazine, he smiled and went over to pick it up. When he lift the magazine up in his hand, the teen felt a slit tugging from the magazine. At first it was nothing to him, but within two minutes he was playing a game of tug- of- war with some unknown force. Before he knew it he was literally dragged into the cornfield. while all of this was happening , the other was still trying to pick up the beer can. Then he looked behind him and saw that he was alone.

"Hey… dudes if this is some kinda prank, it isn't cool man", whined the boy.

Then a loud gushing sound was heard, and then a splatter of blood was sprayed all over the corn, truck, ground, and the teenage boy. The teen looked at his hands that were covered in blood and what appear to be… intestines. Then two objects rolled out of the cornfield, the heads of two of teenage boy's friends. The he looked at the corn stalks, then a tentacle grabbed him and he screamed loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Everyone gasped when they heard the blood curdling scream, they all froze in their place, and stared towards the right. Not a single word came from any of their mouths. Then five of the teens walked slowly towards the direction of the scream. As they got closer they felt a presence, a presence that gave an eerie and hostile feeling in their veins. When one of the teens saw a red liquid substance on a truck, he walked a little faster towards the vehicle. Once he was close enough, he wiped his fingers on the truck and examined the red substance. After a second of looking at it, his eyes widened and he tripped while stepping back. Then something grabbed one of his legs and dragged him under the truck and into the cornfield. The other four teens followed his doom, as tentacles grabbed their legs and carried them into the air. Like a flag on a flag pole, the rest of the teenagers screamed in horror of the sight their fellow classmates being thrown in the air. Soon more tentacles appeared, along with four of them to be larger and longer than the others.

"OH MY GOSH", screamed one of the teenagers.

The four larger tentacles slammed down on the ground, separating the teens into five groups. With the smaller, thinner tentacles flying towards the groups.

"Zacky… Gloria… Khadijah", Angelica called for her friends, Benny was close and grabbed her arm.

"We gotta go"

"No, wait I gotta find my friends"

"They'll be fine, Khadjah, Gloria, and Zacky are strong girls they'll be fine-"

He looked behind him and saw Gloria climbing over those huge tentacles, with three other girls following. She managed to get her feet to the ground and run towards them. The other three weren't so lucky, as several tentacles grabbed them and shred them to bits of flesh.

"Angelica, Benny, thank god your alright, where's Khadjah and Zacky", Gloria asked.

"We don't know where they're, but we gotta leave NOW", Benny commanded.

"But-", said Angelica.

"We can't stay here and find them Angelica, were in danger too…they'll be fine", Gloria said as they ran away from the cornfield and tentacles, Angelica couldn't help but feel that all of this was her doing.

Meanwhile, while the other four groups ran towards their vehicles, one group was cut off from their best chance of escape. Forcing them to try and run around the huge obstacle, but they soon took notice that it was moving away from the vehicles. Forcing them to run through the cornfield and into the forest.


End file.
